the lost journals Meryl
by emilie72793
Summary: same as the first lost journal but in meryl eyes this one was a little more challenging because we werent with her through out the game like we were with snake. SPOILERS REALLY REALLY BIG SPOILERS
1. first date

"DON'T MOVE! SO YOU KILLED THE CHIEF YOU BASTARD"

not taking in the fact that this man was obviously an American special ops. Agent. Meryl points the shaking gun at the

unknown man. He turns around facing meryl.

"Liquid!…. No …you're not."

Snake suddenly moves toward meryl, which causes alert in her.

" I SAID DON'T MOVE!"

Still pointing the gun at the man he finally speaks with a thick husky voice…

"Is this the first time you've ever pointed a gun a some one? Your hands are shaking…"

meryl still shocked about the amazing resemblance between this man and liquid snake the terrorist leader. Suddenly the man grabs the barrel of the gun and aims it to

his own chest.

" Can you shoot me rookie?"

"Careful I'm no rookie!"

" LIAR! That's nervous glance that scared look in your eyes. They're rookie's eyes if I ever saw them. You've never shoot a person, am I right?"

" You talk to much!"

" You haven't even took the safety off rookie…"

" I TOLD YOU IM NO ROOKIE"

meryl getting frustrated with this man listens to him trying to convince him she's no rookie but she knew she was no real battle experience. She wasn't like him knowing so much about her experience he was obviously very involved in this line of work. He has had way more battle experience he had no problem with shooting a man. Her on the other hand knew that with one movement of the finger it would pull the trigger of the gun a number of bullets would launch from the chamber and take a life of a man. That most likely had a family and would never see them again because they were dead. By her hand. By her bullet.

"Open that door! You have a card don't you!"

meryl trying to sound tough but failing waits for an answer from him.

"Why?"

" So we can get the hell out of here!"

suddenly the door flies open and the room fills with enemy personnel.

" Looks like we'll be a little delayed!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! DON'T THINK SHOOT!"

looking at the men, meryl hesitates to shoot suddenly shoots rung out she looks over at the man noticing it was him firing the SOCOM three soldiers lying on the ground either dead or severely injured. The man takes the cease of soldiers to an advantage to say

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING!SHOOT!"

once again meryl hesitates and again she hears his voice

"IM TELLING YOU SHOOT!"

suddenly more soldiers entered the room. Meryl pulls the trigger and in one instant moment she ended three soldiers lives. She realizes she's is screaming and still firing the gun. She stops and waits for the next group of soldier to enter the room. As they do her and the man one bye one kill or wound off all the soldiers. Meryl looks around at the horror and all the bodies lying lifeless on the floor. She knew what she had done she caused sorrow for their families. But being a soldier is all about fighting to survive and completing the mission you have been assigned to. She turned to the man and speaks

"thanks for the help…"

she runs out of the door and makes a run for the elevator but once again hears his voice

"Wait who are you?"

Her hand slams against the elevators button turns around and now that she has no problem with shooting a man. She points her FAMAS at him and fires in a circular motion watching the man run and take cover back in the room they came out of. The elevator opens and she steps in ceasing fire. At that moment he comes out of hiding just as the doors seal shut and as meryl takes off her balaclava. She continues down to the tank hangar. Unaware who or what that man was doing there in the first place and what he is about to do next.


	2. CARGO

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN METAL GEAR SOLID BUT IF I DID…. I DUNNO BUT I DON'T. And for right now were going to have meryl name the "guy" john.

Reaching the hangar meryl exits the elevator casually and like a guard walks around without a point or like idiots. Meryl was for some reason attracted to that man. She didn't like thinking of him like that she needed a name for him she thought for a second then she came up with john. But what was he doing here? Who sent him? What was he doing? Did he really kill the DARPA chief? She didn't know but she wanted to find out but how… she wanted to find out more about his being here and about him. He was very attractive, extremely fit, and was obviously the man of her dreams. How could he look so much like the terrorist leader liquid snake with out being related to him and if he was is he part of the nuclear threat was he helping the launch or trying to stop it? How far does his intelligence go about it all? Does he know were the ARMS CORPS president Kenneth Baker is? She knew she had to find out one way or another. She had to find him first she knew he was still in the building because the door to the nuke building was sealed shut no one would get through until unlocked. So she once again headed for the elevator she went down the case of stairs next to the elevator her codec started to ring it was an unknown frequency…

" Who are you?"

"I was really impressed by the way yourself out of there."

"The one from the prison?"

" You're the colonels niece Meryl right?"

"No… its not him… just exactly who are you?"

" I'm the fool your uncle sent to this hell hole…"

"You came her alone trying to be some kind of hero or some thing?"

"I don't need lectures… your just like your uncle you know…"

"How do you know my uncle?…"

"We go way back"

"What's your name?"

"My names not important…"

"AHA, could you be solid snake? Are you the solid snake!"

"That's what some people call me…"

" The legendary solid snake? You! Sorry about before I wasn't sure if you were one of the good guys…"

" But I knew you were"

"How?"

"It's your eyes…"

" My eyes?"

" They're not soldier eyes…"

" Let me guess they're rookies eyes…"

"No… they're beautiful compassionate eyes…"

" just what I'd excpect from the legendary solid snake… trying to sweep me off my feet?"

"Don't worry. You'll land back on them once you meet me. The reality is no match for the legend, I'm afraid. "

" I don't believe that".

" Why did you look surprised when you saw my face?"

" Because you look just like him."

" ...You mean the terrorists leader, Liquid Snake?"

" Yeah, you know him? You're not brothers are you?"

" I have no family."

" So, what's the deal then?"

" Who knows maybe I'll ask him pesonally... But first I want some information. You were involved in this excercise from the beginning. What exactly happened here?"

"I'm sorry. I was captured along with President Baker right after the terrorist attack. "

": That's okay. But what is this place? I don't think it is just a nuclear wepaons disposal facility..."

" Boy oh boy... it's just like them! Nobody told you anything, did they? Okay... you see, this place isn't really for disposing nuclear weapons. This base is owned and operated by a dummy corporation of ArmsTech. "

" This is a civilian base?"

" Right. For the development of Metal Gear."

" Colonel!"

"FOX-HOUND and the Next-Generation Special Forces were called here for the test launching of a dummy nuclear warhead."

"Why FOX-HOUND?

"Because they're a Special Ops group used to handling top secret missions. They figured they could keep it all hush-hush. "

"But we must have fired nuclear warheads before. Why just this time?"

"I heard it was because this was to be a final test before the formal adoption of the Metal Gear program... that's what I heard anyway. "

Snake : Hmmm... sounds kind of fishy... So what do you think the terrorists want?

Meryl : Sorry, I'm not sure. I was captured with President Baker right after the revolt started.

Snake : Oh yeah, that's when he gave you the detonation override keys, right? Meryl : That's right.

Snake : Amazing you were able to keep 'em hidden from the guards.

"Well... women have more hiding places than men. Anyway, you met up with Baker, huh? How's he holding up?

"He's dead...

"What?

" Heart attack. Same as the DARPA Chief.

"The Chief died from a heart attck too?

"Yeah, was either of them sick or anything?

" No, not that I heard of.

" Well, I don't believe in coincidences. Something funny's going on.

" Hmmm. Sounds like it. But I have no idea what.

" Me neither... yet. Do you know the person who designed Metal Gear?

" You mean Dr. emmerich? Snake : Yes. Is he still alive?

Meryl : Probably. he should be in the second floor basemant of the Nuclear Warhead Storage Building to the north.

Snake : Second floor basement?

Meryl : Yeah, that's where his lab is. I think they're forcing him to work on the nuclear launching program.

Snake : So they'll need him alive until that's done anyway.

Meryl : Then we'd better do something before he finishes.

( snake and meryl decide the best route to rescue the doctor and that is to go between the to buildings in a canyon meryl goes to unlock the cargo door)

Wow the legandary solid snake this must be serious. What is the US going to do if the terroists have the capablility to launch a war head? But if they do what are they going to launch it with? Suddenly meryl heard a voice behind her

" PRIVATE"

meryl spins around to see a genome soldier.

"WHY ARE YOU LATE WITH YOUR STATUS REPORT?"

sounding as manly as she could she says…

" sorry sir ill get right on that I thought I saw an intruder…"

"Ok return to patrol"

meryl is surprised that, that worked she knew they were dumb but not that dumb…in fact she felt a litle sorry for them. She resumed to the security room and then enters the room and gets on the computer to access the main security. She finally opens the door and calls snake.


End file.
